Multiconductor cable assemblies have become commonplace in electrical devices for power and signal transmission between various components within such devices and between such devices. Ribbon cables, often referred to as flat conductor cables, are generally preferred in wiring technology for multiconductor cable assemblies particularly because of their low height and weight, which is essentially determined only by the height and weight of the conductors. Ribbon cables by their nature take up little space and are flexible. Due to their good electrical and mechanical properties and low space requirements, these flat ribbon cables are useful for wiring public utility apparatuses, for power and signal transmission between fixed and movable parts of motor vehicles and in office automation apparatuses and the like.
The commonly used electrically insulating material for multiconductor cable assemblies is PVC. It is relatively inexpensive, widely available, flexible and has natural flame resistant properties. There is an increasing desire to reduce or eliminate the use of halogenated resins in insulating layers due to their negative impact on the environment. In fact, many countries are beginning to mandate a decrease in the use of halogenated materials such as PVC. Therefore there is a continuing need to develop new multiconductor cable assemblies wherein the electrical insulation material, i.e. covering, in the assembly is not PVC or other halogen-based material.